


Idle Hands, Bloody Playthings

by toosigoosi



Series: toosigoosi's Oneshot Heaven [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Assassin AU, Assassin Kylo Ren, Assassination Plot(s), Bloodplay, Bottom Kylo Ren, But he's MY slut, Crying, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Hux, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Hux is not the nicest, I don't know how assassin work, Kylo Ren is a Slut, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Muzzles, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Politician Hux, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Rough everything TBH, Shotgunning, Submissive Kylo Ren, They plot to assassinate Hux's asshole dad, Top Hux, fuck yeah I made Orson Krennic Hux's dad, sort of a play on the Emperor Hux AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosigoosi/pseuds/toosigoosi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendol Hux is the son of wealthy American politician Orson Krennic, and is slated to immediately assume his position once his father retires. While in Berlin attending a slew of galas, Hux is nearly assassinated by the tall and mysterious assassin going by the name Kylo Ren. After some negotiating, Hux and Ren decide the best course of action would be for them become something like partners...</p><p>**The Kylux Assassin!AU that no one asked for!**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Hands, Bloody Playthings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie, this is really just a substitute for the next chapter of Insufferable, because 1) I get hardcore writer's block after I update a chater and 2) It seems like no one in the fandom has written a Kylux Assassin!AU yet, and man oh man, assassins in love are my SHIT. So yay, you get a lovely whoa-this-became-way-longer-than-I-expected-it-to-be oneshot about my favourite space gays. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> **Disclaimer, I remember next to nothing about the layout of downtown Berlin nor the layout of Miami.  
> **Also, I know that when senators die, their children doesn't assume their positions, but for the purpose of this fanfic, suspend your disbelief.  
> 

  
Unlike most people, Hux has always disliked the look of a star-filled night sky. Skies littered with stars are like a cacophonous orchestra in his opinion, too distasteful and too disorderly for his liking. The skies of his childhood home were rarely ever clear, and the sight of a sky covered with a smattering of stars always reminds him too much of where and what he'd come from.  
  
The skies above Berlin tonight, for example, are perfect—completely bereft of stars, the soft orange hue from the buildings of downtown contrasting with the dark navy above. This high up, stretched out on a chaise on the balcony of his hotel room, Hux can see everything, from the Reichstag nearby to the scrap of still standing Berlin Wall off in the distance. A puff of smoke escapes from Hux's mouth, curling around his face and obscuring his view of Berlin for a moment before clearing. As he sits back in his chaise, his mouth screws up in a scowl, one hand loosening the collar of his dress shirt while the other brings his cigarette back up to his mouth. Hux tosses the silk Armani tie to the concrete pavement of the balcony then raises both arms above his head, stretching and groaning as he does. The gala he's just returned from had gone on two hours too long, and Hux can feel the exhaustion beginning to take him over. His lower back aches, his feet are sore, and his face practically stings from all of the smiling and light talking he'd been forced to endure in the name of pleasantries.  
  
Stretching out on the chaise, Hux sighs, bringing his free hand down across his face as he feels his phone vibrate in the pocket of his slacks. His fingers slip it from his pocket as he reaches over to put out his cigarette. As he does, Hux slides his thumb across the face of his phone to answer the number calling him, bringing the phone up to his ear.  
  
"Phasma," he says, running his free hand through his coiffed hair. The longer strands in the front fall out of their intricate style to hang down in his face, and Hux blows up, sending the strands upwards.  
  
"Bren!" answers Phasma drunkenly, her voice loud and joyous in a way Hux hasn't heard for some time. "Bren, you answered! I didn't thin' you'd pick up!"  
  
Hux smiles to himself. "I'll always answer when my favorite daughter of Gerald Phasma calls," he says, throwing his arm backwards to hang over the back of his chaise. "So, to what do I owe this pleasure of your lovely call?"  
  
Phasma giggles at Hux's formal tone, then hiccups violently, only making her giggle harder. "You lef' the gala so early, Bren. I was afrai' you, like, became sick or something," she says, her words slurred. "And you lef' before the party really got started! They brough' out the harder stuff almost immediately after you lef', and I was totally gonna call you right when they did, but then I had a couple shots and I jus' kept forgetting—"  
  
"Phasma," Hux says, interrupting her and laughing at the offended noise she makes. "It's alright. I wasn't entirely up for anymore partying, anyway. It _is_ gala season after all." Hux sits up in his chaise, pulling his legs up to cross them together while rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt. "I think I've been officially partied out."  
  
Phasma groans then scoffs. "You're no fun, Bren," she says. "There's no such thing as being 'partied out.' Complete load of bullshit. Sound just like your asshole dad."  
  
Hux opens his mouth to snap back an equally snarky remark to Phasma, but stops when he hears a soft _sccrch_ of something like shoes against the pavement behind him. He's just preparing to turn his head when he feels the cold press of metal against the back of his head. Hux freezes, his retort caught on his tongue, then almost immediately relaxes as he realizes the situation.  
  
"Bren?" comes Phasma's voice over the phone, still carefree and giggly. When Hux does not respond, her tone suddenly becomes more concerned. "Hux, are you there?"  
  
"Phasma," Hux says calmly, his nerves buzzing with excitement beneath his skin. He sits up slightly straighter and reaches into his pocket to grab his packet of cigarettes. "I'm going to have to hang up and call you back later."  
  
"Huh? Why?" Phasma asks, her giggly drunkenness replaced with fearful concern. "Hux, what's—?" Hux hangs up without another word, setting his phone down beside him while he slips a fresh cigarette from the pack, reaching for his lighter in the pocket of his dress slacks. As he flicks the lighter open and brings the flame close to the unlit end of his cigarette, he almost forgets that there's a gun pressed to the back of his head.  
  
“Well,” Hux says, exhaling a cloud of smoke that curls in front of his vision again before dissipating. “This is certainly a surprise.” Hux doesn't bother to glance behind him, electing to continue silently smoking his cigarette instead.

The gun presses harder against the back of his head, the cold of the metal sending a brief shiver down Hux’s spine. “Brendol James Hux,” says the voice of the person behind him, deep and obviously altered so as to sound more menacing. Hux nearly gives into the curiosity urging him to turn around and see who could possibly have the nerve level a gun at _him_. But, instead, he continues to face forward, his eyes tracing the shapes of the buildings of downtown Berlin. “You know what I’ve come for.”

Hux feigns pondering the assassin’s statement, even going so far as to tap a finger against his bottom lip. “ _Hmmm_ , do I know?” he says, tilting his head to one side. He shrugs, pulling in another drag from his cigarette. “Can’t say that I do.”

In response, the assassin cocks the gun, pressing it even harder to the back of Hux’s skull. “I’ve come here to end your life,” he says, his voice grating like he’d swallowed a mouthful of gravel.

Hux rolls his eyes. “My, you’re a touch overdramatic, aren’t you?” Hux says, exhaling one last cloud of smoke before stubbing out his cigarette in the ash tray. He suddenly turns to stand up from the chaise, stretching as he does. Now standing, he turns to face his assassin.

At first glance, Hux can see that the man definitely _looks_ the part of a proper assassin—clad in an all-black consisting of what looks like a leather jacket and dark skinny jeans, the man is intimidating despite the far too long black hair spilling out from beneath the hood covering most of his head. From what Hux can see of the man’s face, he’s got something like a muzzle covering the bottom half of his face, most likely the cause for the alteration of his voice. Hux notices, albeit in begrudgingly, that the man looks to be slightly taller and definitely more muscular than himself. In the assassin’s hands is a standard issue black handgun, currently raised to point straight at Hux’s forehead.

However, as Hux begins to look closer, he notices the subtle hints that this man is in no way as experienced as he appears—his stance and gun position are both weak and that of an amateur at best, enough so that Hux almost considers tackling the man just to prove his own point. As more light falls on the man’s face, Hux realizes that while the man’s face is almost entirely covered by his muzzle, his eyes are still visible. Staring back at him are brown eyes that betray the man’s nervousness and fear, wide and round like disks as Hux takes a step closer to him.

“You’re...You're not afraid," says the assassin, sounding almost in awe. "I've got a gun aimed between your eyes, and you don't seem afraid."

"Of course I'm not afraid," Hux scoffs, crossing his arms behind his back and straightening his posture. "Why would I be afraid some amateur assassin who gave himself up before even managing to place that gun at my head?" The assassin flinches briefly, only made more apparent when those brown eyes somehow widen even more. "You think this is the first time an overconfident hitman has attempted to kill me?"  
  
At that, the assassin’s entire frame suddenly grows rigid as his eyes narrow. "You think I'm an amateur assassin?" the man asks. His hands tighten on his gun as he speaks. "Lot of talk for a man being held at gunpoint."

"If you were even remotely trained, I don't think I'd still be standing here, now would I?" Hux says, taking a step forward, surprised to see the man doesn’t flinch or back down this time. "In fact”—Hux takes another step closer— “I think I'd be bleeding out from a neat little hole in the side of my head if you were a proper _trained_ assassin." As Hux moves closer and closer to the other man, he notices that the man's brown eyes have begun to grow wide again, and Hux's mouth grows into an evil smirk.  
  
_Such emotional eyes_ , Hux thinks to himself absently.  
  
“I'll bet you've never even shot that gun of yours,” Hux taunts, one hand reaching forward to lightly touch the man's gun, which had slowly begun to lower the closer Hux came. "Probably never even killed someone, let alone someone as important as me."

The assassin rolls his eyes, raising his gun again so it bumps against Hux’s sternum. “I’ve killed plenty,” he says, narrowing his eyes. “And you’re not nearly as important as you think you are.” Gaining confidence, the assassin steps closer to Hux, the hard edge of the gun cutting into Hux’s skin. “You’re nothing but the bastard son of a washed up politician who’s one election away from losing everything. All you ever do is live off of his money and live like you’re a member of the one percent when nothing could be farther from the truth. You’re just a _selfish, dirty moocher._ ” He spits the last part, an intensity burning behind him brown eyes.

One of Hux’s eyebrows raises as he glances down at the gun pressed against his chest. He lifts a hand and allows it to trace along the top of the gun, moving closer to the other man’s hand on the grip. “So I deserve to die for that?” he asks innocently, slowly moving closer to the end of the gun. “If anything, I’d think you’d want to go after my father. I mean, do consider the fact he’s the one who royally fucked all of Congress. If you’re upset about ‘selfish, dirty moochers’ as you put it, trust me, he’s the one you want.” Hux’s fingers continue their journey down the man’s gun, finally coming to a stop at the back end.

Suddenly, the assassin laughs, practically cackling. With his voice modulated, it sounds like an avalanche, the gravelly tone unsettling. “You think I’m on some mission to go after the worst of the worst,” he says, those brown eyes crinkling as he laughs mirthlessly.

“Well, obviously,” Hux says, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as the man laughs loudly again. “If all you’re going to do is laugh like that, just shoot me already—”

“Who do you think sent me to kill you?” the assassin asks, one of his hands suddenly grabbing Hux’s wrist. Hux doesn’t make a sound as the assassin spins him around, throwing him against the glass door leading back to his room. The man is on him immediately, the gun now pressed to the underside of Hux’s chin.

Despite the situation, Hux doesn’t react, completely frozen as the assassin continues to taunt him.

_Who do you think sent me to kill you? Who do you think sent me to kill you? Who do you think—?_

_That bastard_ , Hux thinks angrily, gritting his teeth into a snarl. Suddenly, he looks up at the assassin, looks at those expressive brown eyes that are crinkled in smug cockiness, and digs his fingers into the man’s biceps.

“Hey—!”

Hux spins the two of them around, slamming the assassin against the glass door harder that he had been, reveling in the grunt of pain from the man. Hux then snatches the gun out of the man’s hand, dropping it to the ground then kicking it out of reach of the both of them. Finally, with the assassin weaponless and pinned in place, Hux slides his hands down to tightly grip the man’s wrists, slamming them up above the two of them as he presses their bodies together.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” the assassin growls, his voice menacing with his modulator as he thrashes in Hux’s hold.

 _Ah yes,_ that _little nuisance,_ Hux thinks, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration as his eyes trace over the black muzzle covering the lower half of the man’s face. It’s made of some kind of leather-and-mesh combination, and a small glint of silver near the mouth confirms the voice modulator inside of it. It doesn’t look too intricate, probably just a simple latch or buckle to hold it tight to the wearer’s face. Switching both of the man’s wrists into one hand, Hux drags his free hand over the muzzle on the man’s face, searching for some kind of clasp to undo it. “Please do be quiet,” Hux says. “I’m trying to concentrate.”

“ _You fucker_ ,” the man snarls, thrashing again. “Let me go before I—!”

Hux sighs in irritation, dropping the hand that had been tracing over the assassin’s face down to his crotch. Without preamble, Hux grabs the man’s dick through his jeans, which is—unsurprisingly—half-hard. The man’s voice hitches and he gasps, his body arching into the contact as Hux leans forward to whisper into his ear, “I asked you to be quiet, didn’t I?” To emphasize his point, Hux squeezes and massages the man’s cock through his jeans, smirking as a litany of curses and moans fall from behind the muzzle.

Hux stops his ministrations, then slots his knee between the other man’s legs, slowly grinding it against the assassin’s growing erection. Satisfied that he has the assassin distracted enough, Hux resumes his search for a way to remove the muzzle. With only a little more searching, the fingers of Hux’s other hand brush over a small buckle on the underside of the assassin’s jaw that is clasped shut. His smirk widens into a grin as he unfastens the clasp, slipping his fingers beneath the muzzle once the clasp is free. In a quick motion, Hux rips the muzzle off of the assassin’s face, tossing it aside close to where the gun had ended up. He then grabs the man’s jaw, forcing him to look at Hux, those brown expressive eyes hooded with pleasure while being simultaneously wide with surprise. Without the muzzle covering half of his face, the assassin’s pink lips are now visible, his bottom lip plump and reddened from being bitten. Without thinking, Hux digs his fingertips into the man’s cheeks, bringing him forward so their lips are just a breath away from touching.

“You say that my father sent you to kill me,” Hux says, stilling his leg between the assassin’s. “Were you lying when you said that?”

Despite his position, the assassin still manages to sneer and struggle against Hux’s vice-like grip on his wrists. “I don’t have to tell you anything,” he hisses, much less menacing now that Hux can hear his actual voice. It’s pleasant, deep and commanding yet lilting in a way that suggests he’s normally more soft spoken. “You’re just—”

“A dirty selfish moocher,” Hux says, rolling his eyes. “Yes, yes, you’ve said that.” The hand holding the assassin’s face relaxes slightly, dropping away to reveal angry red crescent in the man’s pale skin. “What’s your name?”

“I’m sorry?” the assassin says, sounding more sarcastic than confused.

“Your name. I’d like to know it.”

The assassin laughs mirthlessly, though it’s strangely jovial. “Why do you care what my name is?”

Hux shrugs. “I like to know the names of those who’ve been sent to kill me,” he says simply. “Makes it more intimate that way.”

The assassin moves his head back, putting more space between his and Hux’s faces. There’s a slightly worried look on his face and he seems to be biting the inside of his cheek as he thinks over his decision. Finally, he sighs then says, “Let me go first.”

“You sure about that?” Hux asks, smirking as he moves his free hand back down to the assassin’s crotch, his fingers lightly tracing over his still prominent erection. Hux sucks in a breath as the man’s eyes fall shut and his head tips back, an unstifled moan escaping his lips and going straight to Hux’s own half-hard cock.

“ _Ren_ ,” the man moans, then gasps as Hux’s hand fully grips his cock. “M-My name is K-Kylo Ren.”

Hux mulls over the name. It doesn’t sound familiar, which either means he really _is_ an amateur assassin or he’s just _that_ good and has never been caught. Either way, Hux is smart enough to know that the name is much too gaudy to be an actual given name.

“Not your stage name, love,” Hux says, shivering at the aborted whine the man— _Kylo Ren_ —makes at the added endearment. “Your _real_ name.”

“I-I...can’t tell you,” Ren says, letting his head fall forward so he can look Hux in the eye. “I left that name behind. For me to say it would remind me too much of my past.” Though Hux is slightly disappointed, he doesn’t press any further. He knows all too well what it’s like to have a past worth forgetting.

“Well then, _Kylo Ren_ ,” Hux says, enjoying the way the name feels in his mouth and sounds in his voice. Ren apparently enjoys it too, if the soft mewl he makes in response is any indication. “It’s become a bit nippy out, and I’d prefer if we continue this on an actual bed.” Ren seems to shake his head, but when Hux presses so close that their groins press against one another, his mouth falls open in a loud moan.

Wasting no time, Hux practically drags Ren into his room, throwing him down onto his after slamming the door shut behind them. Hux crawls on top of the other man, immediately grinding down so their erections rub against one another. Ren gasps, arching up into the contact and reaching up to tangle his hands in Hux’s hair.

“You like that, huh?” Hux says, smirking as Ren’s legs move up to wrap around Hux’s hips. With a surprising amount of force, Ren yanks Hux’s face down towards him, their lips just barely touching. Hux only chuckles in response. “So desperate for it, aren’t you?”

Ren seems to shake his head back and forth repeatedly, apparently attempting to deny Hux’s statement. Out of spite, Hux stops his grinding, pulling himself out of Ren’s grip. At the responding whine, Hux grabs Ren’s wrists and pins them above him again. Hux leans down close to Ren’s ear, his lips brushing against the shell as he quietly says, “Did my father send you to kill me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Ren gasps, his back arching as Hux rewards his answer with a light nibble on his earlobe. Hux moves down to Ren’s neck, with his partially obscured by his long black hair. Moving it aside with his free hand, Hux then begins peppering light close-mouthed kisses along the pale skin, speaking between kiss.

“Did he promise to pay you?”

“Fifty-thousand if I successfully assassinated you, ten-thousand if I managed to sufficiently injure you, and none if was unable to either.”

Hux scoffs once, biting down on the skin of Ren’s neck and smirking at Ren’s moan in response. “Cheap bastard,” Hux mutters, continuing to travel down Ren’s neck until he reached his collarbones. Once there, Hux shifted upward to press a kiss against Ren’s chin before pressing his lips against Ren’s, the pressure light. “I could give you so much more.”

“Even though you’ve never worked for anything in your life?” Ren says, his sarcasm biting and reminiscent of the man he’d been when he was still wearing the muzzle.

Hux laughs mirthlessly. “Is that what my father told you? That I’ve only ever lived off his money and never tried to do anything remotely worthwhile?” Ren is silent, swallowing once. Hux’s grip on his wrists tightens for a moment as he gently says, “Answer me, Ren.”

“Yes,” he says with some hesitation. “He said...something like that.”

As a reward for his compliance, Hux presses his lips harder against Ren’s lips, mentally chuckling at the surprise noise the other man makes. He parts his lips and licks along the seam of Ren’s lips, his free hand dropping down to massage the other man’s cock again.

“Not that it matters,” Hux says once he pulls away from the kiss, “but those are all lies.”

“Huh?” Ren says, sounding dazed. Hux sits up, looking down at Ren spread out in front of him. His face and neck are bright red and he’s panting, lips shiny and bruised from kissing Hux.

“Everything that my father has told you about me. Lies. All of it.” Hux moves the hand at Ren’s crotch up to trace over the button of his jeans, slowly undoing it as he speaks. “In reality, I worked a part-time job all through secondary school because my mother had died when I was a child and my father didn’t care enough about his mistress’s son to take proper care of him.” Once the button of Ren’s jeans is undone, Hux slips his hand inside, immediately closing around Ren’s hot and hard member. Ren gasps and his back arches slightly as Hux continues.

“After I graduated, I managed to gain admission to Yale, around the time that my father’s political career had begun its nosedive. I studied political science, all while continuing to work in order to pay off my student loans. Finally, once I graduated from university, I went to work in D.C., knowing that I would have to one day take over my father’s position once he retired or died.” As he continues slowly jerking off Ren, Hux becomes aware of the soft whines and murmuring falling from Ren’s lips. Listening closer, Hux can just barely make out Ren saying, “ _Please, Hux. Fuck, more, please_.”

Hux smirks, slowing down his ministration even more. Ren’s high-pitched whine in response startles Hux, and he stops all together. “You’re not listening to me, are you, Ren?”

“ _Hux_ ,” Ren pleads, his voice cracking and broken. “P-Please, you h-have to—”

“I don’t _have_ to do anything for an ungrateful slut like you,” Hux says, his smirk growing wider as Ren’s eyes seem to roll back into his head. “Oh, you _like_ to be called a slut, do you? You like it when I debase you like the whore you are, Ren?”

“ _Hux, please_ ,” Ren begs, his hips jerking in an attempt to create some kind of friction. Hux glances down towards Ren’s crotch, and his mouth falls open. In his struggling, Ren has managed to work his jeans down off his hips, exposing the pair of black panties with a red lace trim. As Hux continues to stare down at the panties, he notices the tiny red bows decorating the sides and front.

“Fuck,” Hux says simply, looking back up to Ren’s face. He’s apparently noticed that Hux has seen his dirty little secret, his face a bright red that rivals the red on his panties.

“Hux?” he squeaks.

Hux surges forward, stopping and hovering just above Ren’s lips.  “My God, you _are_ a little slut,” he growls. Then, he’s crashing his lips against Ren’s as the hand around his cock starts back up, jerking him hard and fast. Ren gasps into his mouth, a high-pitched noise that is a testament to just how _wrecked_ he is, then shouts as he suddenly cums. His back arches up off the bed and he cries out as Hux suddenly grabs a fistful of his hair, releasing his hold on the other’s wrists. As Ren continues shuddering from the aftershocks of his orgasm, Hux jerks his head to the side, attacking his neck with lips and tongue, leaving behind a large purple bruise that contrasts lovely with Ren’s pale skin.

“H-Hux,” Ren whispers, his voice horse and quiet. One of his hands moves to grab hold of Hux’s shirt, the grip weak. Hux places his hand over Ren’s, lightly massaging the skin as he releases the other man’s cock. For a moment, Hux considers pressing a light kiss to the knuckles, but decides against it. Instead, he raises the hand that had been around Ren’s cock up to his face, pressing the cum-stained fingers against those plump lips, slipping them into the other man’s mouth. Ren accepts Hux’s fingers willingly, sucking on them weakly as Hux’s other hand moves to brush aside the hair that had fallen across his face.

“I have a proposition for you, Kylo Ren,” Hux says, removing his fingers from Ren’s mouth.

Ren laughs, that mirthless laugh from before, and rolls his head to the side, exposing the bruise on his neck. “A proposition, huh?” he says, voice still hoarse. “Well, here’s hoping it’s something worthwhile.”

Hux smiles mischievously. “Remember how I said my father was a cheap bastard?” he says, leaning down. He begins pressing kisses against Ren’s neck again, his hands running up and down the man’s sides as he does. “And how I said that I would take over his position once he retired—” Hux pauses as he reaches Ren’s lips, then speaks directly against them “—or died? **"**

***

Hux sips slowly at his glass of brandy. The burn as it makes its way down is comforting, familiar in a way that has Hux humming low in his throat in satisfaction. He turns his head toward the window to his right, setting down his glass on the side table beside him. Outside, Hux can see the black town car driving towards the gate of his family's summer house, no doubt driven by one of the many drivers employed by his father. In the distance, the Miami sunset is like an oil painting, oranges and reds and pinks all running together around the slowly lowering sun. From where Hux currently sits, in a room on the third floor on the west wing of the house, he can also see the ocean, blue and reflecting the sun above. All together, the scene is like something out of twentieth century portrait, every aspect and color complimenting each other in ways that seem almost unnatural.

 _I should get back into painting sometime,_ Hux thinks to himself, lifting his glass of brandy to take another small sip. As he does, he hears the faint footfalls of someone outside of the room he's in growing closer. Hux looks to the door as it opens, revealing his father Orson Krennic, dressed as impeccably as ever in a pressed black suit with a bright white tie. Hux absently notes the slight bit of gray at his father's temples that hadn't been there the last time he'd seen him, as well as the shiny black leather briefcase he holds in one hand.

"Brendol," says his father, stopping in the doorway. His eyes are wide in surprise and his face looks slightly paler.

Hux smirks slyly, setting down his glass with more force than is necessary. "Hello, Father," he says, standing up from the chair he'd been lounging in. He adjusts his suit, an all-white number he'd had specially made for the occasion, then slowly begins walking towards his father. "Oh, whatever is the matter with your face, Father? You look surprised to see me."

Krennic shakes his head, his fearful expression immediately dissolving into anger and disgust, one Hux recognizes all too well. "What the fuck are you still doing here?" he sneers, slamming the door shut loudly behind him. "Shouldn't you be dead on a German balcony somewhere?"

Hux's smirk grows into a wide smile as he takes another step towards Krennic. "You know, I technically _should_ be dead on a German balcony," he says, crossing his arms behind his back. He shrugs. "Unfortunately, the assassin you hired may not have been of the best quality." Tilting his head to one side, Hux then adds, "He did certainly make a beautiful, high quality mess on the sidewalk in front of my hotel, however."

"That stupid son of a bitch," Krennic growls, dropping the briefcase and stomping forward towards Hux. "Motherfucker couldn't even do one simple job right." Both of his hands are curled into fists now and he looks ready to pummel Hux if his expression is anything to go on. Once he reaches Hux, he immediately grabs the lapels of his suit jacket, shoving him backward towards the window. "I knew I shouldn't have been cheap and hired some side-street whore to do the job of a real hitman." Krennic shoves Hux again, a nasty smirk passing over his lips as Hux grunts when his back hits the window.

As Hux catches his breath, he's unprepared for his father's hands to suddenly close around his throat cutting off his air. Krennic smiles evilly as Hux's hands come up to pull frantically at his hands around his neck, choked sounds escaping him. "I knew I should have just done this myself and killed you _years_ ago," he says, his grip growing ever tighter. Hux's vision begins growing dark and spotty, and his strength begins to wane. "In fact," Krennic says, leaning close to Hux's face and speaking through barred teeth. " _I should have killed you the day you were born_."

Hux's eyes fall shut as he feels himself beginning to succumb to the darkness when suddenly there's a deafening _bang_ , followed by a splash of something warm against his face and the pressure around his neck disappearing. Hux gasps loudly, falling to his knees as he takes in large gulps of air. His eyes fly open and he's greeted by the sight of his father lying on his side, a large gaping gunshot hole at his temple and a pool of blood growing around his head.

Hux lifts his head, looking up at the tall figure dressed in all-black standing before him. Hux's eyes narrow as he sits back against the wall. "You really took your fucking time, didn't you?" he snaps, his voice slightly hoarse. He begins rubbing at his throat as Kylo Ren chuckles lowly, holstering the handgun he'd been holding.

"I had some difficultly lining up the shot," he says, stepping around Krennic's body to come closer to Hux. He offers a hand toward him, helping him stand and lean against the window.

Rather than respond, Hux simply glares at Ren again, lifting a hand to Ren's face. Somehow, he's managed to not end up with a single drop of blood on him, his face as pale and smooth as ever. Defiantly, Hux brings his hand back to his own face, collecting a few drops of Krennic's blood that had ended up on his face. He then grabs hold of Ren's hair with his clean hand, bringing him even closer. When Ren's face is close enough to see the small golden flecks in his brown eyes, Hux then slowly smears the blood along the other man's cheek, dragging his bloodstained fingers down to trail over Ren's full lips. The responding gasp and whimper from Ren causes Hux to smirk, ignoring the stirring of his cock in his slacks.

With half his face covered in blood, most of it streaked and painted haphazardly over his lips, Ren is like something out of a modern day art piece, his mouth open in a small "O" as Hux lightly taps his fingers over the skin of his cheek.

"You're such a dirty slut," Hux hisses, tightening his hold on Ren's hair. Ren whines, shifting to press closer to Hux. The bloodstained hand continues its journey across Ren's face, dragging up to his forehead and then down his nose until finally resting on those full lips again. On a whim, Hux lightly presses his fingers against Ren's mouth, a sign that he wants entry. Without protest, Ren allows Hux's fingers to slide into the warm heat of his mouth, his tongue immediately curling around the intruding digits. Hux doesn't stifle to moan as he watches Ren lick the blood off of his fingers, the hand in Ren's hair relaxing until it's only lightly petting those black locks. "But you're a good boy, too."

Ren's responding whimper is almost enough to end Hux right then and there.

***

“ _Breaking News out of Washington, D.C. this morning—_ _Connecticut senator Orson B. Krennic, one of the longest serving politicians today, has been found dead in his summer home in Miami, Florida. The victim was found this morning having died from a single close-range gunshot to the side of the head, and is believed to have been left at his summer home for close to almost a week. Krennic, having spent almost thirty-eight years as a member of Congress..._ ”

Hux smirks as he watches the news, casually lounging back against the pillows of his bed. He brings the joint in his hand up to his mouth, taking a long drag as his other hand drops down to his lap, landing in the soft locks of Ren's hair. Hux blows his smoke upwards as he begins petting his hand through Ren's hair, his fingers sliding through the silky tresses with ease. He's glad he'd finally managed to convince Ren to switch to a different and better shampoo and conditioner, despite all of Ren's protesting. Now, Hux's fingers no longer catch on the occasional tangle whenever he plays with the other man's long hair.

"Hux..." comes Ren's voice, soft and pleading. Hux glances away from the TV towards Ren, who's head is pillowed in his lap while the rest of his body is curled up beside his leg like he's a dog. Ren looks up at him, his eyes wide and his face slightly pink. Upon closer inspection, Hux notices the tips of Ren's ears are just as pink as his face, a sign that his face is flushed from embarrassment.

"What is it, love?" Hux asks, smiling at the small shudder and whimper from Ren in response. His hand in Ren's hair becomes more aggressive, raking over his scalp and pulling in harder enough to earn small noises of pain and pleasure from the other man.

"Can I have a hit now?" he asks, his eyes traveling over to the smoking joint being held in the fingers of Hux's other hand. Hux smirks mischievously, his hand in Ren's hair stopping its petting and tightening to the point of pain, evidenced by Ren's sharp hiss. Hux drags Ren's face up towards him, stopping when his lips are right at Ren's ear.

"Say it," he whispers.

Ren makes a noise of discomfort, shifting as Hux's hand tightens again. "Hux, y-you know I don't _—_ "

"I don't care," Hux says, emphasizing his point by biting Ren's earlobe. " _Say it,_ or you're spending the night alone in the guest house."

Ren swallows hard, panting when Hux licks a line up the shell of Ren's ear. "P-Please..." Ren stutters, moaning when Hux relaxes his grip on Ren's hair. "Please may I have a hit... _Daddy_?"

" _Good boy_ ," Hux breathes, releasing Ren's hair. He brings the joint to his mouth, taking a quick drag before yanking Ren forward by a hand threaded through the back of his hair and pressing their mouths together. Hux shotguns the smoke into Ren's mouth, his teeth closing down on Ren's bottom lip as Ren suddenly climbs up into his lap. Ren moans, his arms coming up to encircle Hux's neck as he starts to grind his naked cock against Hux's crotch. Ren's head tips back as he moans again, exposing the smooth expanse of his skin, save for the small always present purple bruise on the side of his neck.

The hand in Ren's hair slides free, trailing down the side of Ren's face to lightly circle the bruise. "Such pretty skin," Hux mutters, that hand on Ren's neck then moving up to cup the other man's face. He forces Ren's head to look down, forces those brown eyes to his meet his, then quietly hisses, "Such a shame it belongs to a whore like you." Hux then closes the distance between his and Ren's mouths, slipping his tongue past the other man's lips almost immediately. Ren makes a noise of surprise, then moans, his arms tightening around Hux's neck as Hux continues licking into his mouth.

"D-Daddy," Ren stutters, breaking the kiss. Hux growls low in his throat as he switches to pressing open-mouthed kisses against Ren's neck, occasionally nibbling lightly on the skin. "I need another hit." Hux rolls the still smoking joint between his fingers, bringing it up to his lips.

"Lie back, love," Hux says, lightly tugging on Ren's hair to pull him back off his lap. Ren falls ungracefully backwards, landing sprawled out on the bed, his slowly leaking cock standing up against his stomach and his hair fanning out around him like a black halo. Hux crawls up and hovers over Ren, closing his lips around the joint and taking a long drag. He holds the smoke in for a beat, then leans down to Ren's face, pressing their lips together and shotgunning to smoke into the other man's mouth. As he does, reveling in the moan coming from the other man, Hux presses the lit end of the joint into the skin of Ren's shoulder.

Ren's responding scream is practically deafening, and Hux's smiles when the scent of weed and burning flesh reaches his nostrils. Hux removes the joint, reaching over to the ashtray on by his bedside table and stubbing the joint out. Ren's quiet sobs go straight to Hux's cock, and once the joint is completely out, he grabs Ren's chin hard in his hand.

"What do you say when Daddy gives you what you want?" Hux asks innocently, his thumb catching a few of the tears sliding down Ren's face. Ren swallows once, biting his bottom lip and blinking tears out of his eyes.

" _Thank you, Daddy_ ," he whispers, his face flushing the beautiful bright red that Hux so loves.

"On your stomach," Hux says, the hand on Ren's chin slipping down to circle around the still burning red mark. Ren obeys, turning over to expose his ass, which is still tinged pink from the spanking Ren had endured less than two hours ago. Hux hand runs over the skin of Ren's ass, his fingers clawing over the pink and leaving behind faint white trails. Hux then sits himself down on top of the back of Ren's thighs, pinning the other man down in place. Hux's hand reach up to his neck, loosening the silk tie he's wearing and slipping it out. Once the tie is in his hands, Hux drags his hands up Ren's arms, placing them up above his head.

" _Hmm_ , Daddy?"

Hux looks up at Ren's quiet moan. "Yes, love?"

Ren looks back over his shoulder, eyes hooded with pleasure and lips bitten bright red. "Are you going to fuck me now?"

Hux is unable to stop himself as he surges forward, crashing his lips against Ren's while slotting his still-clothed cock into the cleft of his ass. As he kisses Ren, Hux's hands are quick to loop the tie around Ren's wrists, tying them tightly together. Hux continues rutting into Ren's ass, his cock growing harder as he breaks the kiss with Ren to bite the down hard on his earlobe.

"You want my cock?" Hux asks in Ren's ear. "You want to beg me to fill you up and claim you as my own?" As he speaks, Hux sits up, continuing to grind against Ren's ass while his hands close around his hips, hard enough to leave bruises.

Surprisingly, Ren's head shakes his head back and forth, whines and moans escaping his lips. Hux reaches forward to take a large handhold of Ren's hair, yanking him up into a no doubt painful bowed position. "Oh, so you _don't_ want my cock then, Ren?" he growls, stilling his almost unconscious rutting. Ren's head shakes again, more frantic this time. Hux pulls at Ren's hair harder, shivering and smirking at the responding whimper. "Then what is it, slut?"

"D-Daddy," Ren stammers. "Don't m-make me have to...have to..."

Hux's smirk slowly grows into a full wicked grin as realization sets in. " _Oh_ , I see...it's not so much that you _don't_ want it," he says, trailing his fingers along Ren's straining biceps. Ren's suppressed whimpers only make Hux's smile wider. "It's that you can't, can you? Can't make yourself ask for, _beg_ for it even? My God, even after all we've done, after all _I've_ done to you, you still can't even ask for something as simple as this." To prove his point, Hux reaches down to lightly prod at Ren's hole, inhaling sharply at Ren's whine in response. He's still slightly wet from earlier and Hux's grin seems to only grow wider. "Such a pity. I'm sure you'd sound lovely begging to have my cock inside of you, pleading with me to fill you up and take what belongs to me..."

" _Hux,_ " Ren gasps, his hips lifting up to shove his ass backward into Hux's touch. "Daddy, you've got to—"

"Beg for it," Hux says simply, rutting once against Ren's ass for emphasis. "Beg for my cock." Ren shakes his head again, despite the sudden movement of his hips to shove backward against Hux's cock. Hux sneers, the hand in Ren's hair relaxing as the hand at Ren's hole continue prodding, his index finger slipping in up to the first knuckle. Ren shouts loudly, shoving backward again. "For someone who doesn't want to beg for it, you certainly are desperate for it."

Hux releases his hold on Ren's hair, sliding down his legs to sit between them, slipping the finger in the other man's ass out. He takes firm hold of Ren's ass, spreading his cheeks to expose his puckered pink hole. With one hand, Hux drags a finger up Ren's perineum, circling his hole slowly.

"D-Daddy," Ren whimpers. His hole starts clenching around nothing, and Hux forces Ren's legs open wider.

"If you're not using that pretty mouth to beg for my cock, I don't want to hear a word from you," Hux says, slapping Ren's ass hard and rubbing his hand into his skin. Ren moans, then mewls when Hux slowly presses the tip of his index finger into his hole. As Hux continues fingering Ren, slowly feeding more of his index finger into the other man, Ren's moans start becoming higher pitched and drawn out, a sign of impending orgasm.

"Ren," Hux says, stilling his movements. Hux reaches down under Ren for his cock, his hand encircling the other man's cock and squeezing tightly. The head leaks precum freely, the sheets beneath his body sticky with it. "Don't you dare cum until I give you permission." Ren exhales sharply in response, nodding his head. Hux's hand on his cock tightens as he says, "Use your words, Ren."

"Yes, Daddy," Ren says, his voice wrecked and broken.

At that, Hux smiles, releasing Ren's cock. He resumes fingering Ren, his other hand working to undo the fly of his slacks. Once his fly is down, Hux wastes no time pulling out his cock, stroking it slowly as Ren's high-pitched whines start back up. As Hux works in a second finger, he reaches over for the tiny bottle of lube sitting on the bedside table. He squirts out a generous amount onto his cock and Ren's hole, massaging it in while he begins working in a third finger.

"Such a whore for it," Hux mutters, watching as Ren takes his three fingers with ease. "God, you take my fingers so easily, Ren."

" _Please_."

Hux stops, looking down towards Ren's head. He leans closer to Ren's head, his nose pressing into his long black locks. "What was that?" he asks, though he's sure he already knows.

"P-Please," Ren says, "I need you, Hux. I n-need your cock to...f-fill me up, mark me as y-yours." As he speaks, Ren starts thrusting backward, fucking himself on Hux's still fingers. "Please, Daddy, I want you to fuck me. I need your cock so badly. _Please, Daddy_."

" _Fuck_ ," Hux groans, sliding his fingers out of Ren's ass and digging them into his side. He lines up his cock with Ren's hole then thrusts forward, sliding in with one smooth movement. Hux and Ren groan in unison, the overwhelming heat of Ren almost making Hux collapse on top of him. Without another word, Hux thrusts hard, his hands gripping Ren's hips hard as he starts pounding into the other man.

" _God_ , Ren," Hux grunts, digging his fingers into Ren's hips. The sound of skin slapping skin along with Ren's moans and whines is like music to Hux's ears, and he drops down to cover Ren's body with his own. His hands grab Ren's tied together wrists, using to give him more leverage.

" _Harder_ ," Ren moans. "Please, Daddy, fuck me harder." Hux obliges, his thrusts slowing as he pounds Ren with more force, the sound of skin slapping growing even louder.

As his continues fucking Ren, Hux's eyes track over the expanse of the other man's back, pale white and marked in numerous places from still healing whip scars. Hux's hands trace over the healing marks, memories of those nights rushing back to him as he smiles to himself. Then, Hux's finger trail over the simple tattoo on the back of Ben's right shoulder, one that Hux had found the first time they'd had sex. It's a simple hexagonal shape, black and red with a circle in the center. When Hux had asked about the tattoo, Ren had simply said, "Previous owner."

Hux can feel himself growing closer to orgasm, his thrusts growing increasingly sporadic. Just as he feel himself preparing to cum, he pulls out of Ren, enjoying the surprised whine he makes in response. Hux grabs one of Ren's shoulder and shoves him over, rolling him onto his back. At the sight of Ren, his face red and tear-stained, his chest and neck flushed a pale pink, and angry red cock shiny and leaking with precum, Hux inhales sharply, immediately shoving his cock back inside of him.

"You like this don't you?" Hux asks, leaning down until his and Ren's faces are inches apart. "You like when I'm rough with you like this, when I fuck you and use your body like you're nothing but a cheap whore." Hux smiles slyly at Ren's responding whine. His eyes are screwed up shut, his face somehow flushing even more red. One of Hux's hand reach up to pet over Ren's eyelids, which twitch violently. "Open your eyes, Ren. Look me in the eye while I fuck you." Ren obeys, slowly opening his eyes. They're red from his crying, more tears beginning to fall as Ren gasps when Hux's hand rakes through his hair.

" _Hux_ ," Ren gasps. "I-I'm close. I'm g-gonna _—_ "

Hux's hand in his hair tightens, wrenching a pained cry from Ren. " _Do not cum until I say so_ ," he growls. Ren bites his lip, his moans somehow continuing to rise in pitch. His hands twist in his binds, and his stomach begins violently twitching with the strain of keeping himself from cuming.

" _Daddy,_ " Ren sobs, his back arching and his ass suddenly clenching around Hux's cock. "Please, _please_ let me cum." The desperation in Ren's voice sends a shudder through Hux's body, and he wraps his hand around Ren's cock, quickly pumping it in time with his own increasingly frantic thrusts. Ren's eyes blow wide and his mouth falls open, a soundless scream escaping his mouth.

"Such emotional eyes," Hux mutters to himself, wiping at a single tear that escapes the side of Ren's eye. He leans down close, until his lips are right up against Ren's, speaking directly into the other man's mouth.

"Go ahead, Ren," he says, his hand speeding up on Ren's cock. " _You can cum now. Do it for me._ "

Ren screams as he cums, his back arching up and his voice cracking. Hux follows almost immediately after, groaning as Ren's hole clenches tightly around his cock, wrenching an orgasm out of him. He collapses on top of Ren, continuing to rut into the other man despite Ren's small moans of discomfort from overstimulation. As he starts to come down, Hux slowly pulls out of Ren, his hands reaching up to undo the tie wound around Ren's wrists. He slowly brings down Ren's arms, a soft hiss of pain escaping Ren's clenched teeth.

"Ren?" Hux says, one hand cupping the side of his face. Ren's eyes are shut, his face sweaty and splotchy, red and tear-stained. His mouth is open as he pants loudly, high-pitched and broken sounds that compliment his wrecked appearance. "Ren, are you with me?"

Ren nods once, his eyes fluttering once.

"Words, Ren. I need you to use your words."

Ren's eyes slowly open, blinking away the tears in his long lashes. "I'm with you," he says, his voice soft and hoarse from screaming. Hux smiles down at him, leaning forward to press a light closed mouth kiss to spot beside Ren's mouth. As he does, Hux hears the TV still going in the background, still talking about his dead father.

" _The question now is this: will Krennic's only living son, Brendol J. Hux, born out of wedlock to a former mistress of Krennic's, be forced to take over his father's position as Connecticut senator?_ "

Hux's smile remains on his face as he places chaste kisses along Ren's jaw, kissing down to his cheek until he reaches Ren's ear. He sucks the earlobe into his mouth, shivering at Ren's tiny pleasured gasp, then whispers, " _Good boy._ "

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Leave a Kudos!  
> Love it? Leave a Comment! I'm always a whore for feedback.  
> [Come bug me on Tumblr!](http://toosigoosi.tumblr.com) I'm always up to talk with people about anything from Kylux, to fanfic, to my seeming misunderstanding of the phrase "oneshot."


End file.
